Beyond magic1a
by magicpinkflower
Summary: Edward meets someone he never thought he would ever meet when that person meets Bella poor Edward has challenge on his hand to stop Bella fall love with him. Edward is going need all the help he can from his family.will he win what rightfully his? after the van accident in twilight better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

WE DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

BEYOND MAGIC

chapter 1

Edpov

"Edward, come on just one fair fight!"Emmett voice ring though my mind. I signed

"Em, you know I can't do that it not something I can just turn it off though sometimes I really want." I said while groaning think back how many times I had to turn up my music on my stereo because they're thoughts were so loud to drown out they're thought.

"you know if you had a mate it would be so bad edward, but you just can't give in to alice will you?"he thought

"it's to dangerous Em, plus I don't want to ruin her life."I said while I sat down on huge rock. willing him to just drop it I have to stay to my decision to stay away from Bella. period.

"you know that I don't regret the decision that rose made I love her no matter what decision she made for me as long as I have her so think Edward even if she is change she may not hate it Edward. Alice said she your mate don't believe her ?"he said while look at me tently.

"I trust Alice, I just can't put her in danger Emmett everytime I'm round her I'm putting her at risk."I said while putting my head in my hands shame went through me.

"maybe coming back was mistake Em"I said shame at not being strong enough for my family once again.

"edward you are way to hard on yourself and dude you are the strongest person I know that didn't drink they're sing when you first meet her okay so you ran away but that doesn't make you weak man that makes you stronger and we couldn't be more proud of for that man now cheer up I'm going to hunt one more bear then we can go home after that oh and if you're still mopeing about this I'm going no Jasper and I are going paint you purple got me!"He said for once having serious expression on his face I made chuckle

"Emmett I'm a mind reader,How would you even try to pull that off"I said chuckling again

He growl at me. "We just would alright! Oh keep my mind blank"he said grinning.

I actally laugh harder. "thanks, for the heads up Em." I said laughing so at the expression his face He look like someone took his favorite toy away He growl at me push me off the side the rock but I was still laughing though.

alright, I'm going now I'll be back in few minutes,try not think to hard I like to deliver you home in a good mood."he said while turning away from me and ran in the forrest. I sign got up from the ground and sat down on the rock. yeah Emmett really did cheer me up little bit but they all still think Bella's my mate and everyone was happy about it well everyone expect rose she was anger that everyone was okay with a human close to us. I agree with rose on this one it simple to dangerous for bella and she isn't my mate she just a human I save from being hit from a van. That doesn't make her made my mate when she could graduate from high school, go college, get career, meet someone, get married, have kids someday and get older. I couldn't give her any of that I couldn't even go near her without the my thrist burning without burning so bad. there was pain in chest to think her marrying someone someone and have kids. The last thing I want was to ruin her life she didn't deserve that. I sign again I can't wait go home here lately I found inspiren to play my piano not that I meant it to myself but since I met bella I found my inspiren again to play and I haven't play in long time I felt bad that I hadn't play for Esme and she love to here me play I was so lost in thought that Emmett came up behind me

"you ready to go?"He ask chuckling that I jump a little.

"finally I scare the mind reader I see. you should be more distracted often lot more funnier but you ready to go now?"he thought while looking at direction to the way back home.

"Yeah let's go"I said while getting up off the rock

"wait, let's race back"he said excited

"Em, do we have to race? wait I just answer my own question yes of

"you took words right out of my mouth"

"Fine, ready, set, go!" I said while we both took off running for home I do have to say the best about being a vampire is the speed when ever I run I free though I am the fast runner in my family I was head of Emmett I could here him curse in his mind that made me chuckle. We made it home in less ten minute I beated him as we went inside the house I smirk at him he growl at me he went upstairs to rose. I went to my piano started playing I signed when my fingers touch ivory keys.

"Edward playing again"my mother thoughts came to me I smile as I felt Esme hand on my shroulder I continued for few hours when carlisle from the hospital I went to my room giving my piano a break I was at the door of my room when I heard a heart beat on the other side door and heavy thud I open the door and froze at the sight in front of when the person got up on there just stare right back at me

An yeah so this my first story please review tell me what you think thanks I'll try to update very soon


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight!**

**Beyond Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward masen pov **

"Mother I am ready to go to charity ball, where is father?"I said while looking at my mother. She had a white long elegant dress on that went down to her feet that made her look beautiful. It made her bright green eyes stand out , she had a long white gloves on her hair which was the same hair color pin back in tidy bun, My father walk out of dinning room dress in a dark black tux with a white bow that tie the whole tux togrther. His dark brown hair part to the left side was tidy.

"I am right here so son,"he said while taking mother's arm and asked "shall we dear?"

"yes, we shall dear"she said I smile at mother and father. They turn to me.

"Let's go son or we'll surely be late for the Charity ball"he said while walking out with my mother on his arm I walk out on the porch turn to shut the front door on our home and walk to the dark blue 1918 Oldsmodel 45A where my mother and father waited for me. I got in the vehicle and we were on are way to Charity ball I look down at the tux I was wearing it look like father's tux but the differents was my tux was solid black we had same white bow tie. My hair was tidy and to the right side of my head though.

"Dear you think Wlitch's will mind us helping in their charity ball." father asking mother

"I suppose not a few helping people could be lot of help."mother said then turning to me.

"Edward,would you like mind helping us with Wlitch's charity ball?"she asked in gental voice

"Yes, mother I help with Wlitch charity ball"I said smiling at her. I could also see my father start to smile too mother smile at me too

"That our young man."mother said proudly

"Yes, he is Elizabeth and son I apologize for not telling you that sooner and I owe you both apologize's for always being busy. I love you both."father finish his little speech I blush lightly. To be honest I couldn't be more proud of my father sure he had long hours at his office but what did was all for us and for that I couldn't be more prouder of him for what he's given mother, and I. He was a true selfless person I've met.

"father,there is nothing you need to apologize for, you have not done anything wrong you are great father to me. I couldn't of have a better father and mother."I said proud looking at both them.

"And you are a wonderful husband dear."she said with the smile and kiss his right cheek lightly.

"thank you both for being understanding."he said with a heartfelt smile still driving about 5 minute's later we arrive at Wlitch's. The Wlitch actally kept to them self's there was only three of them husband Aden who was the lead doctor in the hospital so I've heard then his wife Charmaine was nurse at the hospital then they had a little six year old girl name Lillian I personal haven't met them. But from what my mother and father said about them it sounded that they were just quiet people that liked there space. I look at they're house look more like a mansion it least had to have five floors in it the outside was all brink the front had at least thirdteen windows in the front the front door was white flower's of all type's went all the way round the mansion like house it was very beautiful in the sunlight. We walk up to the door father knocked firmly a few minute's later a little girl with a strange mixture of very red and blond short and curly hair that had a stranger eye color was Very pale blue almost whitish.

"Hello ma'ma, Can I help?"she said in clear voice looking at us.

"we're here to help you're mother and father, they ask if we can help since we threw many charity ball."father said looking her with a smile without doubt I knew they thought she was cute little girl. She was really cute and that's something because I don't give any girl my attence.

"okay,Sir."she said then turn on her heels and ran in a room with a white door saying "daddy" my mother whisper to father at "how cute she is " my father agree soon a man walk out of the same door the little girl went threw but with I guess Lillian in his arms he walk over to us. The man was almost as tall as I was he had flaming red hair his eye were almost the same color as his daughter's but if possible more whiter then her he had fair skin like his daughter's he was fair built.

"The masen's come in please, are thirsty?"he said while putting Lillian down on the floor."honey, will you please go get your mother and tell her to mets us in the ball room please."

"Yes,Daddy."she said walking upstair on the soft brown stairs

They're home was Huge and open on inside the floor was like marble the wall was white gold trim around the wall's. He lead us to ballroom which was down a very wide open hallway we walk into the ball room that had beautiful soft gold wall the floor was soft gold as well in the center of the huge room was beautiful diamond chandelier hanging on the cealing the cealing had a gold frame around the chandelier.

"Beautiful."I said something for the first time since we arrive here.

"it is right?"A women said right behind made me jump a little.I look back this women that had light blone hair that was pin back curly she had dark blue eye's she had a long peache color dress on with long leeve's on short white glove on she had a gental smile on her face

"My apologize sir, I didn't mean to freight you." she said in a soft voice

"dear everything is already done, so you are our first guests please enjoy the music that will be playing shortly the other guest's should be arriving soon too"She said looking at her husband.

"we should greet them honey let's go "he said walking to wife and child was being quiet and behind her mother. He turn to look at us and said "you are free to explore are home if you like til the party has started and we apologize for make you come so soon if you'll excuse us " they turn and left the room.

"well they are very polite to let us explore they're home don't you say Edward?"my father look at me I just nodded

"well we are going to stay here but if you want to go explore Edward you can?"mother said kind voice.

"Mother I have no reason to 'explore' their home I honestly think that's kind of rude after we just met them."I said quietly.

"if that's what you want then okay"she said turning to father and quietly talking to him

twenty minute's later

The ball was fully fill with guest's all from cross the city of Chicago I was now watching my mother and father dance together smile at them when ever they look my way I almost groan when the same girl name Reanne came up to me again trying to get me to dance with her, She a long blone hair with light green she had pink long dress on she ask again not trying to be rude I just shook my head she frown but walk away three other girls look in my direction I took a deep breathe suddenly feeling overwhelmed I look back at my mother and father they were still dancing to the music looking at eachother out of the corner of my left eye I seen Aden watching me I turn to him. He was dancing with little Lillian he was nodding to the ball exit door I mouth "thank you" and almost race out when I was outside I take a few breathes to calm myself down, I close my eye's and signed then open them suddenly noticeing that they had beautiful but small granden out of they're yard I signed knowing that had go back inside to the ball I went back inside when I was just about to enter when I heard a loud "help me please" in a female clear voice upstair I turn and went to the stair's I call out "someone there?"not sure what to do. I then heard the female voice again saying "help please"I then to be brave I took a deep breathe and ran up the stairs and kept going when I didn't see the female I was on fifth floor when I seen this girl probably my age she had long brown hair with like light tent of red in the light she had a heart shape face full lips and large chocolate brown eye's but she was wearing strange clothe's she had on short leeve dark blue shirt on she also had blue pants on and strange shoes on, But she was very beautiful and there was this pull in my chest to go to her comfort her .

"Ma'am what's wrong?"I said looking at to see if she was hurt in anyway,she look compeletely fine

"Please help me"she said again, But with a sad smile then turn to her left and enter a small entrance I ran to in entrance she enter I slid quickly in the small space with ease I turn to the room I was in Everything was cover with dust I look to see where the girl went but she was nowhere in sight I couldn't of image her up she look to real then there was mirror that started to glow and I mean long mirror that started to really glow just in a few second's since I enter the old dusty room when I started to get blinded by glow I heard the girl's voice again and open my eye's only be into mirror by pull then I land on what felt soft floor I was still to blind from the glow to see my surroundings I heard a door open I got up my feet. Finally getting my sight back and I look at the frozen male then I really saw him, We look just like but jaw line was sharper and his hair is more bronzen then mine and he was really pale white and dark circle under his eye which were topaz he was more lean then I was he was same height though. I gasped shock at the sight in front of me.

REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! FIRST STORY REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BEYOND MAGIC

EDWARD CULLEN POV

I couldn't believe I was looking at myself -well not exactly myself but me as human- he was dress in solid black tux with a white bow,his hair was smooth to the right side of his hair, He was also a lot more boyish then I was

"Impossible"I said loudly then I heard Alice which was in her room looking at fashion magazine then got run down to me Edward asked

Hello,earth to Edward I'm talking you-"she turn to see what I was starring at then froze in Plain shock

"Oh, my god Edward is that"she trailed of her sentence then shouted unnecessary loudly "Carlisle guys you need to come here now there's something you have to see"she said anxiously then least then one second later they all standing right by me. Carlisle was looking concern about what was going on, then they all stop when they heard a heart beat start to race. We all turn to the human Edward which was standing in the middle of my bedroom looking frighten and confuse to what was going on.

Carlisle thoughts "Impossible"

Esme thoughts weren't much better "Oh my goodness"

Rosalie thoughts were to Angry to even realize that the male was my look-like"A human what he doing here?isn't bad enough that human girl on us we got damn now we have human boy we are going have move now damn it"Rosalie growl

Jasper were little better then Rosalie's "Edward why do you to look-like and why is he more confuse then frighten?"

Emmett was just comfuse on what was going on."Why is there two look like edward here, awesome I have two edward to tease now"only Emmett

"Excuse me, But can you Explain where I am right now I seem to be lost "He said confused looking round my room, Then look at us then at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, May I ask how we got here was at Wlitch's Charity ball then now I'm here,where am I if I may ask?"he said looking at Carlisle look beyond shock but the others look confuse.

"What's he talking about Carlisle and how does he know you?"Jasper spoke in to gental for the human Edward to hear

"Edward you're in Forks,Washington right now,Did you know what year it is"Carlisle in a gental tone

"Yes I am sure I know what year it is 1918 Dr. Cullen How we are in Forks washington Where are my parent's?"He said growing anxious, You could see that he was trying really hard to stay polite

I answer instead of Carlisle "_You_ are in _2005,_not 1918 we don't know how it's possible but you are and you're-well-our parent's are gone I'm sorry"I finsh quietly everyone stare at him. He took a deep breathe in then blew it out tear's started forming in eye's he was trying so hard not to cry, he bend over and put his hand's on his knee's and was breathing hard. Everyone was shock and concern for the human Edward except one and that was Rosalie she was just shock but she wasn't concern I signed

"can't believe my Mother and Father are gone, and I am in 2005"he said in a sad faint voice"WAIT!,sorry that was loud but what about that girl and the mirror"He said in still sad but it had a little hope in it.

Carlisle look confuse"what girl and What mirror?

then he told everything before he came here.

"but that's in impossible Carlisle did hear the he describe the girl"Alice said then continued on "Bella Swan does it?" everyone agree

"but how is that even possible?"Jasper said concern

"I don't know, but we have to keep up are appearance though, so Jasper I want you go to Jerkin's and get documents on Edward I'm sorry but we going to have to change you're name you pick it out whatever you pick it just can't be Edward we can't have to Edward in our family though.

"I'm going to go call Jerkin's and get everything tooken care of" then ran up to his and Alice room.

"may I ask a question,if I'm seventeen now how do I still look seventeen when I should look like a old man"he asked politely We all look at Carlisle when he nodded

I answer "because we're vegetarian vampire we drink from animal only" His mouth drop open in shock we all chuckled at his expression but we were still tense

He huffed "Vampire's, never thought I'd be vampire but as long as I am not hurting anyone I guess that's fine" he said finally after five minute's later his mind was kind of blurry to read.

"Esme can you get the spare bedroom ready?"Carlisle ask politely

"Yes I can, Carlisle"she said sweetly to him,turn towards the human me and spoke kindly to him"Edward you will be going to fork's high school tomorrow and we will teach everything that's modern now okay"she smile at him sweetly when he nodded and smile little.

"YES!, I GET TO GO SHOPPING!"Alice sanged I walk over human Edward and chuckled and said"Alice is are shopaholic in the family you will soon find out what that means"he give me a confuse look but nodded

"Edward come here see your room please"Esme voice ring down the hall on left side wall Esme left about five minute's ago is why she was probably done cleaning but as for furniture he would have to settle for a couch right now til we can get him one.

"okay everything is set for tomorrow he will be allow to go the high school and I'm sorry but I had to make a name for you your name now is?"

**Okay I don't like cliff but I want know what you think?Any name suggestion thanks for reading Beyond Magic! And merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BEYOND MAGIC

BELLA POV

chapter 4

I signed again it was a another rainy day Forks Washington the only good bout to was there was a new student today I guess a new cullen coming to Forks high school the good thing about was it would get the attence off me for while so I was greatful who ever he or she was coming to the school the whole town was talking bout it was just all sudden, but I was kind of curious to might be the cullen joining us but the one I really to see was Edward to see if he was still ignoring me like usally but deep down I knew that he hadn't change and he was the same as the day before, so as long as he ignore me I ignore him I sign why did he have always find way in my head I shake my head and took a deep breathe tryimg to clear my head of him. I look down at my ceral and suddenly lost my appetite I look at the clock on the wall I got up and wash my bowl I still had ten minute's and I didn't want stay here thinking bout _him _so I guessed I'd be a little early today as long as it kept me distracted from everything I guess that was fine with me. I walk to the front door and lock up behind me and walk to my truck and it roared to life I turn on my radio and turn it up loudly so it was in possible to think, I drove to school in a few minute's later I pull in the parking lot of the school and park in a near empty parking lot I sat back with my windows up to block out sound outside so it was just me and the music I relax little just listening to Clair de Lune, I felt myself draft off to sleep the next thing I knew someone knocking on window swiftly I open my eye's confuse I look around to see the full parking lot of student walking towards the school shoot what time was it then turn to get out and Angela was standing by my door with a shy smile and amuse expression on her face I turn off my truck radio and got out but didn't ask why I was sleeping in my truck and that was the good thing bout Angela she was just a quiet girl unlike Jessica who was would ask a whole lot of questions.

"How long have you been standing there angela?"I asked while walking towards the school with her on my right side greatful that she was good friend to wake me up.

"not long but you were pretty much out though it took a few minute's to wake you up"she said quickly and quietly I groan quietly and blush lightly. she give me a reassuring smile and a quick hug.

"well thank you angela I appreciate"I said glad we were friends with that we separated go to our first hour classes, my first class was Mr. Mason I sat in the back the class when the new student walk in and went to Mr. Mason desk I didn't get to see his face but look at the back of his head and had the same color of hair as Edward but his was from what I can tell was brush and well tame unlike Edward's he also more boyish from what I can tell they had to at least be the same heigth though and he was wearing light blue jeans and light green sweater that fitted to his figure and it look like black shoes the girls whisper excitedly that the new boy student was in our class then I realize that next me was the only empty seat next to me. he would have to sit next to me I signed I around my eye's at some of the girls in this class that was being immature like twirling there hair around there fingers watching the new student I felt bad for him. I knew what it felt like to be the new student. he turn to face the class then we got to see his face I gasp he look just like Edward but his face figures were softer and his skin was fair more peachy then my skin it stood out and he had a kind smile on his beautiful face and he had those beautiful deep green eye's you could get lost in. I shook my head little to clear it disappointed in myself for my thoughts he came to sit in the back row next to me. I kept my head down focusing on my work trying hard not to look and concerning on anything but him and it work until he turn to me and talk quietly and politely.

"Hello I'm Ethan Masen Cullen, and you are?" He ask politely in melody tone I look at him and lock in his deep green eye's I don't know why but I felt the same connection that I felt with Edward that was strange but then I realize that I was just starring at him. I blush lightly and look back at Mr. Mason to see he was really in his lecture so I turn back to Ethan and held out my hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan but everyone around here call me Bella which like" I said quietly when he took my hand but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his full lips and kiss it while never taking his eye's off me I was very sure my face was red as tomato. he let go of my hand and smile a lopside smile that made him look more amazing that actually made my heart beat faster.

"um... so what class do you have next"I said a little stunned

"I have Spanish but I have Trigonometry after that what do you have?"He said still smiling

"I have Government then Trigonometry then Spanish"I said giggling quietly at his smug expression it was like won the lottery for some reason it didn't bother me that ask questions even though he was the _new student_ the bell rang that broke me out of the spell he had on me.

"well I guess I'll see you in Trigonometry then Huh and I can't wait"with that he turn on his heel of his shoes and left me standing there watching after him few minute's later I walk out of my first hour class and walk quickly to my second hour and for once I couldn't wait for the class I dislike the most because the subject when my second class bell rang, I practicely jump out of my seat and walk quickly as I could with out falling I got some looks from few student but I honestly didn't care. once I arrive at my least favorite and sat down in my sign seat I look for Ethan which walk in and went Mr. Varner desk I groan inward when I realize how stupid I must seem excited to see someone I bearly knew for what in a hour then again I bearly knew Edward and I can't get him out of my mind so this shouldn't surprize me in any but it does. Ethan sat down to rows ahead of me he turn around smile at but it was like it was apology smile I shrug and got busy on my work so I wouldn't have homework when the bell rang I got up and Ethan came up to me

"sorry I thought we could sit together but Mr. Varner said I had to sit there but I really wanted to sit next to you so far you are my favorite person in this school but my _family _is diffence though I'm afraid but I think we should go to class before we are terribly late maybe I'll see you at lunch or after that alright and if I don't I see you after school okay?" he said waiting for my answer I just nodded and we went to our class by biology something actually change in Edward it was small by he did turn and look at me something he hasn't done in a long while after that class the rest of the day flew by. and to my surprize Ethan was in my p.e class and I was very excited to say the least and more when I realize that he was my partner now. we play tennis and our team won for change. he walk me to my truck.

"how is it I bearly know you but I feel like I known you for years"I said hoping not sound weird or crazy

"I feel the same way but I have to go the others"he said pointing to the silver volvo starting with the other inside

"Oh sorry I did mean to keep them waitng I'll see you on Monday" I said with little smile and turn my back to him bout to get in When he spoke quietly

"I was actually if you might want to show me around even though it's small" I turn round to look at him and sure a enough he was serious I was shock

"yea...I mean yes when ever you want to do it just come by and I know Dr. Cullen sure he can drop you off can take you back"

"Yes I have one of them drop me on Saturday alright?"he said with this huge smile

"yeah sounds perfect see you then" I said grinning at him I got in and my truck roar to life and turn my radio down and drove home with grin on my face. I had possible with date with Ethan Cullen but a single question rang though my mind and it wipe the smile off my face why did they both look -like when I got back home I suddenly felt sleepy when I got in it was only 2:34 pm I went upstairs to my room I crash on my bed with my boots still on and jeans too. I close my eye's fell in to slummier

* DREAM *

I was suddenly in what like a old hospital I was in a room with a lot of beds I then seen the calendar on the wall that said _1918_ then I turn to see Ethan on one of the beds and very sick I ran over to him I shouted his name but nothing came out and I had to just watch him get sicker then there was two other people who can easily tell they were his parents. but they were sick too and they suddenly disappear. and Ethan alone then Dr. Cullen look like does now but how was that possible appear at Ethan's bed I knew it wouldn't help but I could not do anything

"Help him, save him" I shouted he then bend down to his throat and bitten him then it was clear it rang through my mind "_Vampire" then the scene change then Ethan change in into Edward then they were both gone then there was long mirror was in front of me it was beautiful the fame that held the mirror was crystal but it starting then I heard someone behind I turn to see Ethan in solid black tux with white bow his eye's were close from the glowing mirror and all a sudden he disappear in to the crystal mirror._

* DREAM *

I sat up so quickly that I got dizzy I look on my alarm clock I jump up and ran downstairs I'd think about the dream later so see Charlie eating cheese pizza and look at me and chuckled

"you were a sleep so I just order pizza " he said quiety

While after pizza I headed up to my room I got on my old computer and for three hours I came up with the something it was a picture of Ethan - well actually -Edward and his parents the real one I gasp Edward was a vampire and so was his family but they couldn't be the bad one Ethan was the human edward I was dizzy from all the things I learn but to me it wouldn't matter because I could care less bout what are they hadn't hurt anyone but all this was still all shocking to me to I turn off my old computer, got in my night clothes and lay down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep wondering what Saturday would bring.

**Review please tell me what you think this my first story!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BEYOND MAGIC

CHAPTER 5

EDWARD MASEN POV

I just watch out the window look up at the moon in the clear sky I sign thinking about and the girl - who was Isabella swan but like Bella she was just as beautiful as she was back in that dust old room at the Wlitch's home I actually couldn't go to sleep because I was so nerves and excited about tomorrow the others call it a date which they explain what that actually means they seem excited for me expect Rosalie and Edward

* Flashback*

I got in the Volvo that was Edward I sat next to Emmett which was in the back seat Emmett pat me on the back roughly but not a enough to hurt me his laughter vibrated the car.

"Looks like human you even falls for the swan girl, it looks like you just can't win Huh Edward?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows look at the Edward who was driving Jasper join in on the teasing too.

"What Edward jealous? isn't it better this way your human self got her attention and it's off us Oh wait you're jealous that he's got her attention so quickly but in a way you even if it's the human you, isn't it better then the one you hate Mike Newton?"Jasper ask with smirk feeling what he was feeling Edward suddenly growled loudly Alice giggled Rosalie just ignore us

"enough ready!"Edward shouted angry then Alice eye's glaze over looking out though the front window of the car I heard Alice giggled again But Edward grip the steering wheel tight you could almost hear it bending under the force of his hands, no wonder he didn't want to with her I hate to think what the dangers he could of put her in- I was suddenly cut off my thoughts by edward's snarl that was very loud

"DON'T FINISH THAT THOUGHT!"HE shouted though his teeth while turning around and glaring at me I sunk in the seat a little by his glare then turn and focus on the road he got everyone attention even Rosalie staring him then I we arrive at the house Edward rush in the house before we could get on the porch and only thing I could think of is what did I do to make him so angry we walk into the beautiful home while we seen Esme with a concern expession on her face I was about to ask when Emmett and Jasper flash to both my sides they were wearing smirks on they're faces

"Oh,didn't you hear our little Edward is jealous because of Jasper would you do the honor please" Emmett said proudly

"Esme, our new brother here gots a hot date with the one only Bella Swan tomorrow and Edward's a little jealous because Ethan here got her attention so quickly and plus Edward's to well Edward to see he's jealous." he finish quickly while smirking then turn to me and said"a date is something you go on with a girl you like teens you're age now usually kiss on their dates on the mouth."

"or makes out or sometimes even have se-"Emmett was quickly interrupted by Esme

"EMMETT!"Esme said with disapproval expession

"what? we was just trying tell him what teenagers do his age he doesn't know!"he said while looking at me

Esme sign "okay just not to graphic details got me -looking at both them she smile gental when they nodded-you're dinner will be done in three hours dear "she said with motherly smile

Come on, let go to your room and we can talk about the wonderful field of relationships, teenagers,dating, and most of all teenager hormones" he said in a proud brotherly tone I hate to see what this conversation would bring me at. Jasper suddenly laugh but said nothing and walk up the stair with Emmett by his side and I behind them we finally got to my room which was now almost done it only took Esme and Alice a day to do that was truely amazing my room was large and room face the way to highway and it had wall size window's one side of my room the wall with door I just enter through was a light gray same as the other wall that now had my new glass desk and held my new laptop which they been showing me how to use it the wall next to wall size window's was sleek black they call it that held my five sliver bookshelfs that hang over my um oh king size bed which had a light tan blanket that was very soft and the backboard was very high but it had reading lights on them at least four of them going cross the top board the pillows had tan pillow sheets but they were very soft and plush the bed it's self was so soft it felt like you were sleeping on clouds high in sky. I had white carpet in my room and I had a flat screen tv that was bolted to the wall that held the door you could see from my bed I had a stereo right beside it they had put it on a glass shelf that held music C.D I haven't listen too yet I had a glass door that lead to my large walk in closet that held everything need from my head to my foes then on left side was my huge bathroom it was all white but had light tan marble floors on left side of me I had toilet next to that was a huge mirror that hung under was two silver fosset that had two huge sink's the counter was white marble I had glass door that leads to the huge light tan shower that could hold up to ten people then there was the bathtub that was on other side of the room that was compelety made of glass that was at least as wide of my bed and at least six feet deep their was large white soft rug on floor the light was hanging on the ceiling the floor of my closet was light wood floor how they got all of that done in a day even with their super speed was beyond me. here I was sitting on my bed with Emmett and Jasper sit on both sides of I. Jasper explain that how everything change no one courts the females.

"Okay Em,this one on you"he said with a smirk on his face,I groan inwards knowing he knew I didn't attention to what he said by my mood.

"alright now that boring shit is out the way,lets get into the good stuff shall we?"he said rubbing his hands together. He went on I learn to just block out what he was saying sometime about fifth teen minutes after that Esme came up and said "Dinner done"

*FLASH BACK *

I was now 3:50 AM, I take a deep breathe and let it out this was driving me insane waiting for it to be morning just so I could see her beautiful face. I got in my bed try to drift off to sleep which with luck I actually did this time I fell in to deep sleep, I woke back up 10:35 Am in the morning which I slept in I got out off bed in a rush took a quick shower got on the clothe's on my bed which was Alice of course I threw on a pair of dark blue jean that fit to me nicely the shirt was long slevees and fitted to me as well it was gray I threw on black shoe's and brush my hair and ran downstair I agree to have breakfast twenty minutes later I was standing the porch and rang the door bell I heard that someone ran down the stair that's when she open the door I seen her cheeks were flush

"hey sorry um is it okay if we watch a movie the rain just to cold for me?"she said shyly

"no that's fine" I said while walking in they're was smaller then the Cullen's house on the left of me was unfinish painted yellow small kitchen straight ahead of me was stairs that lead up second story of the small house we walk in to there small livingroom was loveseat then a recliner chair right next to the loveseat we both seat on the loveseat she got the movie playing but all threw the movie all we did was talk to get to know eachother we talk for a few hours we ate lunch while joking around with eachother

"So you never had a girlfriend before?"she asked shock in her voice

"no ma'am" I said with a chuckling she blush lightly "have you had a boyfriend before?"

"nope not one so we're the same"she said had amazing smile and pink cheeks.

"how was you're school before you came here to Forks?"

"it was good but really didn't make friends there I came here to Forks and now I have few friends now the school great beside all the rain I actually like here a lot

"I...like it here too, but I made a friend and I couldn't be more happy about it to be honest"

she smile happy

"thanks and I couldn't of said it better myself"she said while we head in the livingroom to watch the rest of our movie two hours later we were laughing about movie we watch I look at time on my watch it said it was now 4:35 she look at me shyly though those long eyelashes that when her father came in threw the front door I realize we just inches part when he came in we both jump a part she got up quickly and rush to her father.

"hey dad you're home early, how was work?"she said while walking into kitchen

" it was slow today so when I just took off and came home so did that what was it Ethan come by today"he said while a beer from the refrigerator.

"Dad he's right behind you"she said embarrassed looking to her feet. he turn to face me Bella look just like him he had dark brown eye's he also had short curly dark brown hair he had a dark mustache uder his nose he had pale skin but not as pale as his daughter I was the same height as him he average wearing police officer uniform.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there Ethan right?"he said with a smirk on his face,Emmett and Jasper gave me good advice but I'm going in my own way.

"yes sir, it is please to meet you cheif Swan"I said polite I shook his hand

"Hm well Ethan would you like to join us for dinner since you are already here why you join us and you can call me Charlie so how was you're first day at school yesterday Ethan?" he said while sitting in the left next to the window

"yes I'll stay for you both don't mind I just have to call Esme and see if I can stay I'll be a moment Excuse me"with that I walk out of the kitchen out the front door thankfully it stop raining I pull out my cell phone call Esme she answer on the first ring

"Hello Ethan are you ready for us to come and get you?"

"no actually they asked if I could stay for dinner is that alright?"I said quietly hoping she let me

"yes thats fine honey just call when you're ready to go okay?"

"okay"I hung up and walk in the door to the kitchen "I can stay"

"alright good do you like sports Ethan?"he ask standing up

"yes I do actually but do you mind if I help Bella with our dinner Charlie" I ask politely

He raise his eyebrows in surprise"yeah you can maybe we can watch a game after dinner that okay Bells"He said looking at Bella she nodded he walk into the livingroom and turn on the tv I could hear the game going then I felt soft warm lips on my right cheek I turn to stare at Bella in surprise and little shock she giggle softly

"that just thanks for being so sweet okay? so we're having steak and green beans and mash potatos that sound good to you and you don't have to help me if you want to go watch the game"she said while to work on the raw food got out I went right next to her she was focus on the food

"look okay I get you a do-it yourself girl but I want to help I try Esme and she told me that she could do it herself to be honest  
>I don't know how cook do you teach and plus I really would like to get to know better Bella plus I really suck cooking"<p>

we both laugh "fine okay I'll teach but for right now you can work on opening the cans green beans and pour in to the pot okay"she said working on the raw steak when I got done with that she told me to do mash potatos she help me after she got done with steak we got on burner

"Alright all have to do is wait now take everything bout a good thirty minute's so do you have a ride home do you want me to take you cause I can?"she bit her lip softly

"um"I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do on one hand I wanted her to take me home but one their was telling me that I need to tell her I had a ride home I didn't to go home leave her alone"if it okay with you do you mind me ask if you could take me home"I asked nervously

But she smile and spoke gentle" I don't mind taking you home"

"alright so is the dinner almost done"

"yeah bout the steaks will be done in least five minute's the green bean are done and the mash potatoes need two more minutes then they will be done so in seven minutes dinner will ready"

I look at her in shock "wow you're really good at that."

she just shrug and smile

"you're dad was nice I think he like me hopefully"I said

she stare at me with curious expession for a moment then spoke "and why do you want him to like you so much?"

"because I...I going to be over here lot cause...cause you agree to help me cook or do you not want too?I said nervously

"Oh right sorry and yeah I'll teach you"she said little less excited I seen something in her eye's disappointment in her eye's

"dinner done,"she said quietly and quickly turn to get plates and voided my eye's contact hate that if I upset her I just can't tell her what I'm going to do"dad dinner done"she shout he walk in and ask what we are having for dinner.

"steak,green beans, and mash potatoes with butter"she quietly said while getting our plates ready

"thanks bells smell great"he said when he got his plate

"thank you Bella I could got my own plate though you didn't have get my plate"I said politely looking at my plate

"It fine"she said quietly looking at the table with her plate in front of her

It was quiet all threw dinner Charlie was just so in to his food that he didn't notice his daughter and I awkwardness he complement on her and I cooking but I just laugh Charlie raise a eyebrow at me and Bella look at me curiously

"Charlie you will have to thank Bella for this cooking and she is amazing cook and she just told me what to do I can't cook ... at all but she said she would help me learn to you might see me here a lot that's if your daughter doesn't get sick of me throw me out before you get the chance sir."to my surprise they both laugh and smile me

"I like you Ethan you are nice and polite not like the rest of these teenager so where you originally from and how did you get into the Cullen family?" he asked quietly

"DAD!"she shout embarrassed

"It fine Bella and I'm originally from Chicago and Edward is my cousin that we... loss contact with when we were little -I took a deep breathe- I left my mom and dad to...go on a trip and I learn that my mom and dad were gone that when police got in contact with Carlisle and Esme Edward's parents found out and took me and I couldn't be anymore greatful for them taking me in like they did-I sign looking down at my hands on the table-it was hard at first but I have family there for me so"I spoke in sad tone even to me. then I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up at Charlie his eyes were sad he had a sad smile on his face

"well if you ever want to talk you have Bella and I to talk too okay?"

"Okay you for being so nice to Charlie and you too Bella thank you for being my real first friend here and welcoming me here with open arms and kindness Thank you" I said greatful looking at her trying to get her to understand how much I greatful and care about her I guess we got lost in eachothers eyes because the next thing I heard was Charlie clear his throat we both look down at the table I blush heavy red.

"so are we ready to watch the game?" charlie ask amused

"yeah go ahead I got to do the dishes but I'll join you guy soon"Bella said with a smile

"hey Charlie I'll be in there in a few moments you wash and I'll dry"

"Okay but I'll got to say you are a amazing person Ethan"she said proudly

"Bella I didn't come over because of you're dad Bella came over to get know you what like and what you didn't, I want didn't to tell that I...-I sign- Bella I really like you and I know that we just meet eachother that why I didn't want to tell you I was afraid of what you think"I said quietly while rinsing the last plate. I turn to her and stare in to those beautiful brown eyes.

"you do?so I'm not only one going crazy feeling this feel of wanting to be close to you"she said nervously

"yes come on let go watch the game before your dad comes and see us say we like eachother and put handcuff on me and handcuffs me to a tree deep in the forrest just to make me stay away from his beautiful daughter shall we?"I held out my hand she giggled

"yes we shall"she grab my hand a shock ran up my arm and went straight to my heart she could feel it too because we gasp in surprise but we both just walk in to the livingroom and sat down on the loveseat

* two hour later*

"well that was a good game what do you think Ethan?"Charlie asked relaxed in his chair.

"Yes that was good game well it been fun hang out but I think I worried Esme a enough do you think that you can run me home Bella?"I look at her

"yeah um dad I'm going to take him home and I'll be back okay"She said while getting up"well thank you Charlie for having me for dinner then the game okay"I said while getting my coat on

"your welcome and Bells it's only 8:08 I'll give you til 11:30 okay since it a weekend but try to make it no later then that okay and Ethan maybe you can come over again soon, Oh wait she teach how to cook sorry well I'll see you soon then When you see Dr. Cullen tell I said Hello for me please"he said while getting up and walk upstairs

"well I'll be up when you get home Bells"he said while walk upstair I stare up the stairs for a moment then turn to Bella

"Okay dad"she shout up the stair then turn back to me and asked "you ready?"

"Yes let's go"I said while holding the door for her she walk out on the porch and the stair I shut the front door then walk down the stairs walk to her organ old truck I got in the passenger seat she started her old truck it roar loudly we both laugh . we were on our way she show me around little then took me home I gave her direction to my house we got there in least in ten minutes but I chuckled because ask if we were lost I said no

"wow you're house is beautiful"she said amazed

"come on, I'll show you around my house"I said she just stare up at the house

"Ethan can you show me around later I actually tired and thank you for coming over I had fun I hope you did too"she happily that when electrical current went around then the feeling of want to hold her had was stronger then ever

"then some other time then g-goodnight Bella"I said softly

"goodnight to you too Ethan"she said softly too but she didn't pull away and I didn't either we were a inch apart are noses were gentle but bearly touching I suddenly felt nervous "Ethan"she said quietly our lips touch we pull apart for a second then I swift kiss her lips again but with little more passion in it the kiss felt amazing it self but it was her lips is that threw the electrical current in my body stronger she put her small hands in my hair and kiss me back little harder she ran her hand threw my hair and I knoted my fingers in her hair it felt like she massageing my head with her gentle fingers I moan slighty and thats was broke the spell on us we pull apart I was beyond embarrassed my cheek blazing red and Bella weren't much better I look down at my hands

"I'm sorry Bella, that was amazing but our First kiss shouldn't of happen like that it should of been special sorry"I said quietly

"It okay and it was amazing for me too and was special to me so on Monday you coming over so I can teach you how to cook?"she asked shyly

"yes ma'am I am but I'll call you tomorrow Okay?good-night Bella"I said while turning to get out of her truck "Ethan?"she said her voice closer then I expected I turn back to her and her face was close to mine"good-night" she swiftly kiss my cheek then my lips then pull away giggling at my goofy expession I got out walk up the porch steps and stop right at the door she turn around in the drive-way I wave as she left and walk in to found Jasper smirking sitting on couch with Alice who look like she was about to burst Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the other couch talking quietly Emmett and Rosalie was laughing about something and look my way oh boy that was not good I didn't see Edward.

"so Charlie said to tell you hello Carlisle and I'm going up to go to bed"I said while walking up the stair quickly not waiting for him to answer I got to my room and shut the door to void Jasper and Emmett teasing I took a cold shower and got on night clothe's and got in my soft bed not realizing how tired I really was the last thought that went threw my mind was I couldn't to talk to Bella tomorrow and our first kiss and then I sunk into a deeper sleep.

**I just want to say thanks for my story and for the reviews please **review though more please I love to hear you opinions thanks again and I don't own twilight!


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN TWILGHT!

BEYOND MAGIC

CHAPTER 6

Edward Cullen P.O.V

I was sitting on my couch reading when I heard Emmett's thoughts from downstair in the livingroom, He was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on lap they were watching some tv show when he got to thinking.

"I wonder how the kids doing on his hot date-I grunted my teeth together at that single thought so what he thought next made me growl loudly-I wonder if he got anything Oh shit Edward's listening again. you know Edward if he get's laid won't it be like you getting laid a weird way hey if he does maybe you'll won't be such a downer if you don't like it then stay _out of my head_."He chuckled quietly I groan out of anger it was a first date and there is no doubt in me that it would go that far it was a first date maybe a kiss or two but nothing else right? that seem like a stupid question to me because I was always in teenagers mind's but he was from _1918_ not now back then they were raise to get marry first then they could have do whatever as they please but he was me and was here and it's different here now but if I knew me then I know that he would stay the gentlemen he was raise to be. But it still brought pain in my chest where my heart is it felt like someone ripped a hole through it that was getting bigger everytime I thought of Bella with him hug or them kissing that image was stuck in my mind for some reason. That was hours of go it was now 3:08 a.m in the morning and was gentle hitting my head on the wall in the same spot for over two hours now but I made sure I didn't leave any damage I hit it again _Ethan_ was have dreams about bella and him kissing and the next took my breathe away it was him in solid white tux with a black bow around his neck he had his hair was soothe back he had a huge smile on his face, he was waitng for someone I turn to see bella in beautiful white wedding gown and Charlie in also white tux with proud smile on his face walk her down. march of the wedding music continued til they got to Ethan there was so much pain in my heart that I rested my head on the wall taking deep breathe's I felt a hand on my shoulder I took one more deep breathe I look up to see Carlisle I could see my face in his mind my eye's were pitch black and they held nothing. but sadness and pain if I could cry I'm sure I would this moment. Carlisle thought the samething.

"Son, let's go for a hunt for a while to get you're mind off of things." he said concern in his voice I couldn't answer cause of the pain so I just nodded I got up and ran out of the house in vampire speed I ran at least good hundred miles out of town I stop when I was deep in the forrest and sat on a huge rock waiting for Carlisle to show up one minute later Carlisle show up

"I almost forgot how quick you really Edward."He said with a chuckled then sign when I just nodded

"Edward you made a choice edward, to stay away for her if you changed you're mind son then I will support you no matter what you choose son no we will all support you son, you just got to win her back I'm very positive you can win her back son."he said proudly I sign there was no point in fighting it anymore. Alice had been right all long I should of just listen to her in the beginning but like stubborn idiot that I am I didn't listen. "okay let's go hunt."I said quietly

*few hours later*

I was at my grand piano quietly playing the song I've been working on the house was actually quiet for once Carlisle was at work Esme and Alice, and Rosalie took Ethan to Seattle for the day, I was little surprise to see Rosalie agree to go with them but I was trying to think of a way to win back bella but so for I couldn't thing of anything emmett and jasper were out too so. they were taking a quick hunting trip for the day and I had the house to myself it was now noon I just continued to play my piano when the home phone rang I look at it confuse wandering who could call not many people has our number in town so it shock and surprise me when I answer it and _bella _voice was on the line

"Hey Ethan, so what are you doing?"she sounded excited

"um it not ethan it's Edward bella ethan is out with my sister,do you mind talking to me for little bit"I said hope in my voice

"Um, yeah sorry edward so how are you?

"I'm great actually I'm talking to you that the number one thing I want but was to afraid to do bella I'm truly sorry for if I hurt you in anyway, can you forgive me for how I acted and can we start over please?"I pleaded with her to forgive me.

"Yes I forgive you, and yes we can start over"she sounded happy about it I put one of my hands over the phone and shouted "YES"louder then I thought because she sounded like she was trying to muffle her giggles which I just found out my new goal was hear that beautiful laughter again from her and soon I wasn't really thinking of the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I love you're laugh it sound like bells ringing"I slap my forehead. and close my eye's but to my surprise she answer quietly.

"that's the sweetest thing anyones ever told me Edward thank you she said shiley I could almost feel her blushing we talk for at least four hours and we didn't even run out things to talk about. It was now 4:45 p.m.

"So you really don't like ice cream really?"she said doubtful

I laugh I hardly doubt a vampire really eats ice cream the first one would be the first of it kind just the image of it made me laugh harder"seriously swan"

she giggled "well I guess not everyone like ice cream as I thought"

"speaking of that what are you thinking right now?"

"Why Cullen so you can get into the female mind and see what we girls are thinking?"she said while I could hear amusement was her voice

"So that's no"

"Yeah that's a no and plus you really don't want know want what I'm thinking but I have to go I hear my dad pulling up in the drive-way-well he's now inside hey dad hey edward I'll talk to you tomorrow at school and would you tell ethan sorry I'm that I miss him I'll talk to him tomorrow at school bye Edward"

"okay I'll tell him and I'll see you at school bye bella"I hung up then stare at the phone then then melody flow into my mind Then I was at the piano again trying fit the puzzle that was in my mind on melody in my music just when I finally finish my puzzle that even I was surprise hour how easily it was to finish after I got done talking bella I play the last note when the door open and Esme, Rosalie and Alice came in with at least twenty-five bags in there hands alice was pulling ethan by his wrist he look so tired that even I felt sorry for him.

"hey Ethan bella call she said to tell you that she will talk to you tomorrow and sorry she didn't get hold of you."I said quietly he smile happily

"I don't want to go shopping anymore with them they drag me through fifthy different stores"He said while sitting back on the couch he close his eye's and I chuckled lightly at him when Esme came back with his Dinner I didn't realize how late it was til now. it was now 10:34 p.m. I got up from my piano surprise that I sat there at my piano that long.

"Okay I'm going up to my room."I turn for the stair only met with angry pixie's glare, she grab my shirt and then pull me up the stair ethan didn't notice but Esme did look at us worry

"I wonder what she got so angry about after she had that vision she didn't tell us anything Edward"she thought looking my way alice was blocking me she drag me into my bedroom.

"Alice what is you're problem?"I said frustrated that she was blocking me threw me in to my couch that hit the glass window with low thud.

"ALICE!" I hiss she almost broke my couch"What the-"but she cut me off with a growl

"DON'T GO THERE EDWARD CULLEN! I thought you said you were going to stay away from _**BELLA**_"she hiss

"I was but I'd change my mind why I thought you of people would be happy? and what did you see that tick you off so much?"Iask getting angry

"Because of you're little decision it mess everything up now it's all blurry again! do you know how much I like to kill you right now! odd why can't you just stay to one decision Edward?"lshe said looking like she wanted to kill me her face was like five inches away from my face.

I signed "look alice you were right on bella I'd should of just talk to her I'm sorry I didn't listen, but I'm going to try to win her back"I said quietly she signed and step a couple feet back.

"whatever edward just don't make the same mistake or I _will_ strangle you myself got me?"she said with a serious expression on her face. I nodded she walk out of my door and shutting my door behind her I sign she was still blocking me I signed again I went to my stereo turn on Clair de Lune and sat down on my couch and and pick up my book I was reading earlier kept reading for the rest of the night.

The next morning I got up took a cold shower and got dress in a white long slevee's shirt that fit to me perfectly I had on light blue jean that fitted me snuggly white shoes and for once I brush my hair I walk downstair everyone was now waiting on Ethan to finish his breakfast when he finish we all file in my volvo and we headed out for school we got there in five minute's we got there before most of the student Ethan and I watch to see if bella was here but she wasn't so we turn to go to class when Ethan spoke

"Hey you guys go ahead going to wait on ...Bella."with that he turn and walk back to the car we watch as he lean on my car and put out his new mp3 player and his ear buds and turn it on and put the buds in his ear most of the girls student were watching him and giggling he just ignore them and turn his his mp3 up louder.

"hey let's get to class guys."Alice giggled"Ethan got this on his own"we all walk to our own classes I walk in my first class absentminded sat down watch Ethan through the eye's of angela weber she was a really sweet girl and could not stand jessica or mike newtons I shudder at the thought. she was also waiting on bella who just pull in her spot and got out she was wearing light blue jeans and royal blue shirt that show off her curves of her beautiful body she had her hair tie back in a neat ponytail she had on white sneakers ethan walk over to where she was Angela smile when he hug her

"they are cute together I wonder if Edward okay with since he did save Oh shoot I need to get to class but Bella she walk with me hmm"She look back at them and caught Bella eye's on her she and ethan walk to Angela holding hands that broke the hope in me for the rest of the school pass in a blur and now I was in biography class I sink in my chair as I sat down I heard the seat next to me move then I felt a small warm hand on my arm it was amazing how the heat of her hand scent warmness up my arm

"edward are you okay you look like you're in pain"she asked gently

"it's nothing bella I'm fine and I'm happy for you and my cousin ethan"and with that Mr. Banner came in and start class not letting bella ask anymore questions five minutes before the bell rang she took blank sheet of paper wrote something down then laid it upside down the desk and then the bell rang she got up and left for next class I just watch her walk way leaving the note behind when the students clear out of the class I pick up the note and turn it around it I gasp loudly dawn it she knew everything.

**Review please and thank you for reading the story! and also who would you like the next chapter pov to be any thoughts just leave review thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

An/: sorry I hadn't update for while I finally found my computer cord and a few days ago my dad pass away so, I have been busy with my dad funeral and I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. and I hate doing that but I don't have much inspiration about this story as I did before so I thank all you reading the story though! but here is this chapter hope you like it! PS I Don't Own Twilight Stephenie meyers does!

Beyond Magic

Chapter 7

Bella pov

I was making dinner for Charlie and I, and it was 5:10 pm. Charlie would be home in a hour and dinner was almost done and I didn't have homework and the house was clean, I signed nothing to do after a few minute's I finish up with dinner I set it on the counter. I went upstair to my room trying to firgure out what I could do for a hour, when I heard the phone ring my heart started racing I hurry downstair careful not to trip and I got to the phone on fifth ring I pick it up asnwer breathlessly.

"Hello"I said half hoping it was Edward or Ethan and I was disappointed

"Hi bella"Angela said quietly

"oh hi Angela"I said trying not to sound disappoint

"hey I was wondering if you like to come over and watch a movie or something?" she asked quickly but quietly I really could use a distraction from the Cullen's family so.

"yeah sure I'll be over in a little bit I just got call Charlie and tell him okay?"I said quickly

"Okay hey do you want to spend the night here I already ask my parents said it was okay?"she said shily I smile angela was best at picking the best time to invite me over

"yeah just let me get some clothe's and call Charlie okay bye

"okay see you in bit"she hung up and I call Charlie to let him know that I be at Angela's and he sound happy I made a friend I hung up and put charlie dinner in the refrigerator and ran up the upstair to my room and grab a pair of light blue jean and nice white long slevee shirt and nice dark blue bra and underwear that match my bra I grab my white sneakers and my toothbrush and toothpaste and stuff all the things I had into my school bag and got on my coat and keys and walk out the house lock the door and I ran to my truck because of the heavy rain, It roar to life and I pull out of my spot and drive down the road I was at stop light that was red their was hardly anyone out in the weather I started messing with the stero quickly and got it on the station I wanted. Angela house three block away I tap my fingers on the stearing wheel waiting for it to turn green it finally turn green I smile Finally! I started to go and when I turn my head and seen bright headlights coming straight at me I gasped quickly when I felt the car smash into my side and everything went black.

*BM*

Carlislie pov

I walk out to my car relaxed when I got in my car few hours ago got the from Edward saying that Bella knows I calmly told him we would have a meeting when I got home I was pull out on the street and started heading home and calmly thinking the options we had, I got to the street light and saw the a bad car accident I quickly pull out my cell phone and quickly call 911 and told them that their was accident I got off my phone and quickly got out and ran-human speed- to gray 2005 Dodge ram Billet grille that was competely ruin I went to check on the man in the now ruin truck he was bleed on the forehead and had what look like few broken ribs and broken leg and his left arm was too I look over to the old organ that was truck upside down fear ran through me because of who may own that truck and I pick up a weak heart beat and I turn back to the pale white young with short black hair man that look in early twenty's when the EMT arrive ran over to me quickly got to work I ran to the organ old truck and got down on my knee and look in to my fear it was Bella trap in the seat belt her heart beat was getting weak by the second I hurried and reach in undone the seat belt but grab her by her waist since she was upside down, gentley drag her out and relize that her left leg trap under the dash, I gentley put on her on the ground exan her and she had deep cut on head and she was she had many deep cut's on her face that need stiches and she was going to have bruis right eye and she had a broken left arm that went up to her shoulder blade that has to be put back in place and she three broken ribs and her other arm was cut open from her elbow to her hand and it was very deep to where you could see the bone and she had large wound on her stomach that glass seem to slice her open both of her legs are deep cuts and her leg thats free is broken from the knee down that would take surgery to fix and the leg that trap is lossing the blood flow quickly and her heart beat was getting weak because of the loss of blood if I didn't get her out she be gone. I heard my name be call by Edward, I look up to soak son and my other soak son Emmett look at the new EMT that just arrive running towards up us I look at Edward who looking at bella with pain in his eyes and he kneeled.

"son we have to get her out now or we could loss her Emmett I need you to get her leg free Edward I need you to support her head and neck gentle I have to see her leg" I said quickly and low emmett got to work on freeing her leg one second later it was gray and slight blue and it had deeper cuts that went in the bone I growl slight angry that this happen to this girl this girl is going to be in lot of pain when she wake up and that was if she does the EMTS come over to see her on the ground

"the pulse is very weak and the left leg is loss its blood flow and the right leg is compeletly broken from knee down she has large wound on her stomach from the windsheild glass and she has a deep cut on her right arm from the elbow to her hand, her left is compeletly broken and her shoulder out of place and she has what look like three broken rib she has three long cuts cuts on her face that will need stiches and hit her head very hard on the right side of her head see the large bruis on her forehead she also has a deep wound on the right side head she has lost a lot blood she been unconscious sense I arrive she is also going to need oxgyen."I said quickly to man who had her from us and on her gruge and with two anothers EMT working on her in the rain they rush in the ambulance I quickly rush over to the ambulance then turn to Emmett and throw my keys to him and he nod and ran to my car and was already in the ambulance and got in and seen they were were putting a IV in her arm they started driving to the hospital they had a heart monitor on her and it was not good her heart was unsteady and it was only in forty it still dropping I got to work to stopping to blood we arrive to at hospitalin record time and rush her in and there was ten docture's and at least eleven nurse's waiting we rush back and look back and seen edward argueing with a nurse then seen Charlie rush back to us and I look down at Bella I quickly turn and grab Charlie by his arm firmly but gentle pull him by the arm and look at Edward we walk to waiting room charlie look at my family they were all there with a sad expression I turn to Charlie

"Charlie I _**will**_ try my best to save your daughter I promise"I said look in his eye's that had tears in them I turn and look at my family then at Ethan that had been crying alice and emmett look like they would be crying if they could I then look at Edward who was looking at the floor I walk back the emergency surgery doors right before I enter the doors.

"I will do everything I possibley can I promise" I said too low for humans to hear but I know my family heard I could Alice and Esme my love dry sob, I signed and enter the door making good on my promise.

*BM*

ten hours later

I walk out and walk to the waiting in the same scrubs as beginning and see that it was nearly full with people of the forks I walk up to Charlie that has fell sleep and Alice sat next to him I walk up to him and shook him gentle he jump up to his feet and look at me with a shock expression I look down and seen Bella's blood on my scrubs I look up and stare at Charlie

I took a deep a breathe and said "she stable but we had to put her on life support and she is now in a coma she does have brain damage but we don't know where at on her brain and she almost lost her left leg and her right leg is in a cast and will be for the next three month and so will be her left arm that will go up her shoulder blade the wound on her stomach is sew up but does have three broken ribs we fix then she stiches in her face but we did almost lose her she isn't breathing on her own like we want she up in icu I'm sorry charli-"I was cut off by him hugging me.

"thank you Carlislie! can I see her you can bring you family"

"yeah you can"I look at my family they quickly got up and we walk to elevator got in and went to third level and I walk to icu area walk to Bella door I turn to face all them.

"I have to warn you bella looks really bad so don't freak out when you see her okay?"I said quietly they all nod I open the door and let them come in

"Oh my god"Charlie said in gasp looking at his now damage daughter.

**An/:thank you for reading and if you will review please and i will do another chapter but it probley won't be for another week sorry!**


End file.
